


A rogue Omega

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: The Winchester pack is powerful. A rogue pack is led by a female Omega. What happens when Dean realizes she's the one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more

Skylar is not your typical Omega. She's strong and stubborn like an alpha. She's is dominant.   
Dean and Sam are brothers, Dean is an alpha and Sam is an Omega, they rule over the Winchester pack. 

Dean and Sam were shocked non the less, when a beta, Benny, ran up in panic. "Alpha! Heard of elk headed towards us and fast!" Dean and Sam ran towards the large group of wolves ready to guide the deer off. Dean was shocked to see 4 wolves guiding the large herd. A cry was heard as a female Omega screamed for her pup, who was frozen in fear. All the sudden a wolf shot up the side and slid to the pup, she picked the pup up and ran but there was no way to get out of the herd now.

Skylar's POV  
I grabbed the pup as my heart raced. Elk were on all sides and there was no way out. With the pup I couldn't risk running with the herd if they made a turn it would kill both of us. I tucked my body around the pup and rolled. I came to a stop as the pup whimpered in fear. Hoofs pounded next to us then I felt the weight of them on my back and legs. The pain was a killer and I couldn't take it much longer before I passed out.

General POV  
Once the herd had passed the other three wolves circled her. "Sky, come on, open your eyes." One of them nudged her. Dean turned to Benny, "go get Cas!" He shot back and ran to get him. Dean approached the group. "Let one of our healer's see her?" They looked up at him. "Uh, yeah I guess." One said quietly. "You know shell have a fit!" Another one, clearly alpha, said. "She is our healer's! We have no idea what to do for her! I'd rather be yelled at then her die!" "I should have took over, this is crazy letting an Omega take over!" A male wolf stepped forward and penned her to The ground. "Then leave! No one has asked you to stay!" He growled. "Fine! You're all crazy! You are going to starve because you all suck at hunting! Just a bunch of omegas and betas!" The male had had enough. "You WILL NOT disrespect her! She's the one who saved your ass when you were such a stupid alpha, you couldn't tell up from down!!" He barked harshly. The alpha got up and shook her head. " You ignorant old man!" "It's not an option anymore, if I ever see you by the pack I'll kill you, mark my words, sebrina!" The alpha took off. The male looked to Dean, "forgive me, I lost my temper." Dean just nodded. "That's alright, I would have to." Cas ran up. He immediately began looking for injury's. The pup crawled out and ran to his mother. Another wolf ran up clearly part of the group. "We've got a problem." "What?" "The east side." Is all that was said as the wolves looked to each other then to Cas. "We've got her, you go." Skylar lifted her head and looked at her group. "Go, listen to Mark, he'll lead you." Mark nodded. They ran off. Skylar laid herself down before taking a deep breath and headed herself up on her feet. "You need to let me check you over!" Cas said as he stood in front of him. Dean nodded and stood beside him. "Not an option, my pack needs me!" "You are an Omega who doesn't need this stress." She straighten herself up to Dean, "with all do respect, if it were your pack would you stay?" "What is east side?" Cas asked. Bobby and Ellen stood up and walked to her. "Rogue wolves, Skylar was to mate their eldest to unite both packs." "I refused to and was kicked out, they are hell bent on killing me and my pack. " "How big are you guys sky?" Ellen asked. Skylar shifted uncomfortably. "7 of us?" Bobby stood up. "Alpha?" "Let's go warriors." A howl was heard and everyone froze. "No!" Skylar began running as fast as her legs would carry her. She howled back and Dean and everyone else howled back. Skylar's pitch black fur blew in the breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be more....

Skylar raced along the edges of the woods. Everyone followed her as she slid to a stop. "No." She whispered. She looked out to see every last one of her friends and family dead. They were all laying in front of her dead. "No! This is not happening!" She screamed. "they trusted me!" She was in full on tears. She felt like she'd let them down. Dean walked to her. "Stay with us. Please?" She looked at him. She shook her head as she looked back to her deceased family. Her eyes shown gold. Dean knew this was serious. Omegas eyes only turned gold when something was really wrong or they were definitely not okay.

Dean tried to comfort her on the way back. "Dean, thanks for trying but I'm going to go." She said quietly as she turned towards the woods. "Skylar, please!?!" She kept walking.

Later that night:   
Skylar laid down to sleep for the night. As her eyes grew heavy a twig snapped. Her eyes darted looking for the source. She stood up and looked towards every sound she heard. "Well well, look what we have here!" A alpha voice said. "An Omega! Can we take her?" "Yeah." Skylar looked around but she couldn't see anyone. They were hiding in the shadows. She placed the voices one in front one to the right. She darted to her left running as fast as she could. She stumbled into Dean knocking him over. "Woah what's the hurry?" "Alphas!" She said as she got up and crawled under Dean. She burried her face in her paws as she layed in between his legs. The two alphas walked out. "join us and have some fun with her?" "No!" Dean barked. "Come on man!" "No!" Dean growled his eyes turning alpha red. The other two backed off. "Sorry!" They took off running. Dean didn't move until Skylar did. She got up and shamed herself. "Hey there's no reason to be ashamed!" She looked at him and realized what he'd been trying to tell her..."Alpha!" She lunched herself on him. "Omega."


End file.
